Curiosity Unsatisfied
by 241L0RM3RCUR1
Summary: Cada detalle de la vida de los humanos la conoce a la perfección, y sin embargo desconoce aquello que asegura saber.02/06Happy Birthday Gowther.#Drabble-Viñeta(?)#Gowther#TheSevenDeadlySins#AparentesSpoilersdelManga


**¡Hi!, volví de entre los muertos nyahahaha, hoy traigo un pequeño fic… historia… etc…etc… y ¿adivinen de quién?, no… no es King, ni Ban… es de… *redoble de tambores* GOWTHER! *aplausos*, así es damas y caballeros, del pecado de la lujuria de la cabra que ha hecho y desecho cuanto ha querido en el manga, lo se… yo también quiero darle sus cachetadas guajoloteras… pero luego recuerdo que es gracioso por su "linda" forma de ser y se me pasa, XD.**

 **Y ya para terminar, disfruten de la historia y diviértanse.**

 **Los personajes de The Seven Deadly Sins son propiedad de Nakaba Suzuki**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

La luz del amanecer o del atardecer es hermoso, también las estrellas que brillan con intensidad en un cielo nocturno. Sin duda alguna el mundo está lleno de maravillas, tantas que por ellas agradecemos día con día… y otras más… las anhelamos de una manera equivocada, sin importar quien pueda salir lastimado en el proceso.

Pero eso es lo que es ser un humano, el tener sentimientos que te hacen anhelar algo más, siempre queriendo lo inalcanzable.

-¿Por qué?, una vida simple no es suficiente, ¿Qué más necesitan para creer que están vivos?

\- Tal vez no sea para eso

\- ¿Entonces? – pregunto curioso el joven, observando a esa persona buscando algo en un armario.

\- He encontrado la ropa perfecta – le muestra el atuendo y asiente con simpleza, mientras tenga las prendas necesarias para protegerlo y cubrirlo es suficiente, no importa si son bonitas o feas, nuevas o viejas… simplemente es ropa y tiene una sola función. Aunque honestamente para él no hay necesidad.

Los días pasan y observa a esa persona realizar a lo que llama experimentos, investigaciones, se ve feliz haciéndolo, ¿por qué?

Camina sin ningún interés en particular por la casa, ir al exterior simplemente para ver a los humanos es una pérdida de tiempo, no hay salvación para ellos. Seres con emociones y deseos que invariablemente los conducen a una destrucción, lo mejor será mantenerse como un espectador silencioso.

Innumerables veces ha recorrido la casa, los mismos pasillos, observado por las ventas el cielo, no hay nada que no conozca de ese lugar. Gran sorpresa durante la noche al ir su habitación y encontrar en la cama, un libro y junto a este una carta, solo algunas palabras.

" _Gowther, espero que te guste y aclares un poco tus dudas"_

¿Dudas?, ¿aún podría tenerlas?, conociendo toda la historia de los humanos, ¿podían tener algo más que fuera desconocido para él?

" _La chica miraba con esperanza el día en que saliera de aquella jaula de cristal"_

Y así comenzó este relato tan inexplicable, las palabras escritas no atendían lógica alguna. Pero extrañamente las aventuras de esa joven y sus experiencias acumuladas, le parecieron lo más bello que pudo leer.

¿Podía existir tanta inocencia en una joven campesina?, ¿tanto egocentrismo en un viejo rey?, ¿se podía lograr un cambio sentimental por perdidas tan trágicas?, ¿de verdad los humanos podían sobrellevar la tragedia?

Después de terminar aquel libro, cada noche llegaba uno nuevo, poco a poco su habitación casi vacía a excepción de la cama, se llenó con una estantería y varios libros por doquier.

\- Lo humanos pueden escribir historias tan puras, a pesar de estar llenos de sentimientos tan decadentes

Este era su último libro, no había más, ya era la cuarta vez que lo leía, de todos su favorita. Un rey que fue malcriado, perdió todo y aprendió el valor del trabajo, además de lo valioso que son los verdaderos amigos, y que el amor no se compra. Esa historia lo tenía todo.

Hoy le acompaño a hacer las compras, atraído por el encanto de las historias, quería comprobar, cuál era la verdad de los humanos. Aquellas escritos tan magníficos y detallados o toda la historia de la humanidad plasmada no solo en páginas, sino anécdotas y construcciones.

Un mercado no tan mágico como en sus libros, pero tenía lo que se requiera para serlo, algunas personas comprando, otras vendiendo, y quizás robando.

\- Esta es su mayor fuente de ingreso. El intercambio de bienes, vender productos cosechados o pescados, ropa hechas a mano, una gran variedad de objetos, tanto útiles como inútiles.

Observo un poco más las mercancías, y solo una pudo llamar su atención, una carroza vendiendo libros viejos, usados e intercambiándolos por algunas monedas. Reviso la selección o los que ahí apilaron, leía rápido los títulos en las portadas, nada interesantes, ya los conocía.

\- Si quiere algo bueno, ¿qué le parece este? – dijo el dueño, dándole un libro un poco viejo, pero que aún conservaba su título en letras doradas

\- " _La esperanza en los tiempos de guerra" -_ leyó el titulo en voz alta. Que nombres tan curiosos dan los humanos a sus narraciones.

\- Es una historia suscitada en tiempos en que aun existían los demonios, según esto el autor entablo una relación muy cercana con uno. Se dice que esa podría ser su autobiografía. – vio el libro, parecía una historia fascinante.

\- Si tanto lo quieres cómpralo – le dijo esa persona, cargando con sus compras. Gowther asintió y pago por el libro. – ¿has disfrutado de tu paseo? al ver como se ganan la vida los humanos

\- Algo así, no son tan malos como los describen en los libros de historia, tienen algunas coincidencias con los cuentos que he leído de ellos. – aquella persona asintió y salió de la habitación, dejando que el muchacho se enfrascara en su lectura, pero antes de cerrar la puerta

\- Felicidades por tu cumpleaños. Cuando este la comida te avisare

El muchacho asintió, y abrió el libro, ¿que podría esperar de esta historia?, sería tan fascinante y embriagadora… o simplemente le decepcionaría. No estaba seguro, pero aunque lo fuera, cada libro que ha leído lo atrapa y lleva a la curiosidad de lo que son eso que los humanos llaman sentimientos, porque justo ahora sentía algo por la lectura, y eso es que le gusta

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **No pues XD. Es tipo como una historia antes de que Gowther se uniera a los pecados, una hipótesis por así decirlo. Y ta… ta… taran, además de celebrar el cumpleaños de Gowther con este fic X9.**

 **Happy Birthday Gowther, te adoro por lo sínico y gracioso que eres, aunque por eso también dan ganas de pegarte.**

 **Muchas gracias por leer, y hasta la próxima.**


End file.
